1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a parallel flow heat exchanger having a corrugated fin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heat exchanger is an apparatus, including tubes, in which a refrigerant flows, to exchange heat with external air and a heat exchange fin disposed in contact with the tubes to increase a heat dissipation area, which performs heat exchange between the refrigerant and the external air.
Heat exchangers may be classified into a fin tube type heat exchanger configured such that a copper heat transfer pipe extends through a thin heat exchange fin made of aluminum and a parallel flow type heat exchanger configured such that a heat exchange fin is disposed between tubes, each having a plurality of micro channels, made of aluminum and the tubes are supported by a pair of headers. The parallel flow type heat exchanger is relatively inexpensive while exhibiting high efficiency.
In such a parallel flow type heat exchanger, a corrugated fin corrugated in a wave form may be used.
In a case in which a parallel flow type heat exchanger having vertical headers and a corrugated fin is used as an evaporator, however, condensed water may not be sufficiently drained and frost may be quickly formed. For this reason, the parallel flow type heat exchanger is mainly used as a condenser.